The Best New Year Ever
by BrookeRocker
Summary: something to celebrate the new year with a new favorite David Hart SmithxOC


I sit on the beach with my legs tucked under me watching the waves and listening to them crash against the water with tears running down my face. My name is Lisa Marie Orton and two years ago today my grandmother passed away and her short lists of requests were that my brother Randy and I have her cremated, we bury her ashes at the beach, and that we have no service for her. Well we followed every wish but I can't help but come back here to the beach we buried her at every year to remember her and to tell her I love her and miss her. Of course I don't tell anyone where I'm going I just pack my bags and drive down and spend the weekend here doing all the things she loved doing.

Randy doesn't have to ask because he knows and the fact he is my fraternal twin means we have that weird twin connection that pisses everybody off, and yes Randy Orton the famous WWE wrestler is my fraternal twin. So I pay my respects to my grandmother and I get back to the room to see I have a missed call from Randy so I call him back and he picks up and says "well?" I said "the city is growing up, the beach is still the same, and our little cross for MawMaw is still there" he said "how are you?" I said "a little upset but good" he said "when are you coming back" I said "I'm flying to meet up with you guys on Sunday" he said "staying at the same hotel you always do?" I said "yeah I'm in room 302" he said "ok" I smiled and said "how are the boys?" he said "Ted and Cody are good and the newbie slash your on screen boyfriend is good" I said "good" he said "alright girl I'm going to let you go and I'll pass a kiss onto the newbie for you" I said "Randall Keith Orton shut the hell up you have no idea what you are talking about"

I could hear the smirk and said "ok LM you don't love newbie" I stayed silent and he said "now am I right? Or am I right?" I sighed and said "fine you're right" you see Randy brought in a new guy into Legacy so he could get the midcard title so we could be the most dominant group in the WWE Randy of course holds the WWE title, I hold the Diva's title, Cody and Ted hold the Unified Tag Team titles, and the newbie to the group David Hart Smith holds the US Title. Yes the third generation superstar David Hart Smith the son of Davey Boy Smith and nephew of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart is the one I'm in love with Randy said "alright well I seriously have to go so I will talk to you later" I said "alright love you Randy" he said "love you to sis" so we hung up and I go sit down on the couch and decide to turn on some old wrestling DVD's and just eat in tonight

So after ordering a pizza and going to get a little bit of alcohol and watching wrestling I hear a knock at the door I look at my watch and see it's about 11 at night on new year's eve. Wow so did not know that and I'm thinking who in the hell is at the door so I get up and look through the peep hole to see none other than David Hart Smith I jerk open the door and say "David hey" he said "hey LM" I said "come on in excuse me for being so rude" he laughed and said "you weren't honey" I smiled at him and closed the door behind him as he set his bag down and then sat down on the couch so I went and sat beside him and said "now not that I mind but 1 how the hell did you know where I was at and 2 what are you doing here?"

He smiled and said "your brother told me where you were at and I'm here because I don't think you want to spend new year's alone plus you did just disappear on me" I gave a small smile and say "I do it every year it's sort of a tradition to where nobody asks anymore" he said "well because I care I'm going to ask why do you disappear every year to come here" I sigh and said "only because you have become like my best friend am I even going to tell you this" he gave me an encouraging smile and I said "two years ago my grandmother died I was extremely close to her and she was my inspiration for pretty much everything well before she died she asked me and Randy to bury her at the beach and this is the beach we buried her at so when it gets this time of year I just pack up and come down and spend a weekend down here to remember her and pay my respects"

I wipe a tear from my eye and then I feel myself get picked up and he set me in his lap and just held me. I immediately straightened up and dried my tears and said "thanks Dave" he said "LM it's ok to be weak and vulnerable and to let yourself break down" I said "no offense to you Dave but every other guy aside from my brothers and my dad told me to suck it up and deal with it when I broke down" he gently grabbed my face made me look at him and said "I'm not like most guys LM" I whispered "I know" I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on my shoulder and everything just hit me and I broke down and broke down bad and Dave just held me and whispered comforting words in my ear I finally pulled away and said "you have no idea how much I needed that" he gave me a warm smile and said "I know" I hugged him and said "you're the best David"

He smiled and said "come on let's watch the ball drop" I smiled and said "I'm all for it" so he turned the TV on while I got us drinks and him some pizza. So we sat around talking and listening to the music when finally the countdown started so us being completely wasted we did the countdown as well and when everybody in Times Square screamed happy new year and gave their kiss I feel his soft lips on mine and I immediately kiss back and soon our kiss gets deeper and I adjust myself to where I'm straddling his lap and our kiss gets deeper after a few more minutes of heavy kissing he breaks away and starts kissing down my jaw line to my neck and around to my jugular where I suck in my breath and he knows he found the spot so he keeps kissing and nibbling that spot to keep me writhing against him. Finally I moan and whisper "I need you in me David"

he needed no more encouragement and he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom us shedding our shirts on the way as we fell on the bed I got his jeans off and he took my jeans and my thongs off and then he pulled his boxers down and let me tell you there is nothing little about David Hart Smith so he decides to tease me by opening my legs and bringing his member close to my womanhood and I moan and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and I flip us and I lower myself to where he can feel how wet I am but I won't let him in and when he tries thrusting up I lift up higher and he says "please LM" I smirked and said "please what Dave" he groans and says "damn it I can't take this" and he wraps his arms around me and flips us and grunts as he enters me and I moan and he starts pumping in and out fast and hard and I am moaning his name and he keeps saying "let me hear you LM" so I moan some more and then we climax him moaning my name and me screaming his and then he pulls out and lays on top of me and he looks at me and says "I love you Lisa Marie Orton" I smiled and said "I love you to David Hart Smith"

David moved to where he was laying beside me and he pulled me to him as close as humanly possible as we fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning I was flush against David I look up and see him looking down at me so I smile and say "good morning" he smiled and said "and happy new year" I said "ah yeah happy new year to you to" he pulled me close and held me and we just stayed silent I finally whisper "did last night mean anything or was it just sex" he said "I like to think it was me making love for the first time to my girlfriend" I looked up at him and said "really?" he said "be my girlfriend?" I smiled and said "I've waited a long time for that question yes I will" he smiled as he leaned down to kiss me and I immediately kissed back and for some reason I knew this coming year it wouldn't be so bad coming down to the beach to celebrate my new year


End file.
